


Solitary as an Oyster [Podfic]

by Flourish



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourish/pseuds/Flourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Solitary as an Oyster." Harriet Vane and Lord Peter Wimsey spend the Christmas of 1933 apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary as an Oyster [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solitary as an Oyster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456015) by [Flourish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourish/pseuds/Flourish). 



**Length:** 00:08:44  
**Download:** [An unzipped 8.4mb mp3 file from Flourish's site.](http://www.flourishklink.com/podfic/solitaryasanoyster-flourish.mp3)


End file.
